


Letters From a Loyal Girl (or, alternatively, Why Hufflepuffs Are Awesome Too)

by Firegrace



Series: Letters From a Hufflepuff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, I'm sorry I can't write, Post-War, Ramble-ish, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, letter format, may be cracky, no really, possible future angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firegrace/pseuds/Firegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the letters of Annette Norwood, a third-year Hufflepuff, to her cousin Skyler Bradford-a Slytherin. Of course, nothing was ever easy for our dear Annette back in the Muggle world. Why should this be any different? Oh well, at least she gets less weird looks when she mentions the archery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello again, Hogwarts (It's been too long)

Dear Sky,  
God, I've missed this place. I know it seems redundant for me to keep writing these letters now that we can talk again and all, but it feels weird not to. My schedule is dreadful-double potions right off the bat Monday morning. Ergh. Yes, I know, I'm alright at it. That doesn't change the fact that I loathe it. Ancient Runes should be good though, however much you scoff. Maybe this year I'll write my notes in runes, then you won't understand them.   
Also, the arsehole who was beater on your team last year-can't be bothered to note his name-I *may* have stuffed him into a toilet stall because he was being a jerk. If no one's seen him before tomorrow evening you might want to check the third stall in the girls' loo on the sixth floor. Y'know, the one by that painting that seems empty but not really?  
Speaking of Quidditch, d'ya think you're gonna try out again this year? I know the Captain last year was a jerk, but there's a new one now. You should try again. I might try out this year. Sharon said that I'd make a good beater, but really, I dunno. My broom's a crap secondhand one and my sense of balance is worse than yours.

Well, I guess I'll see you in transfiguration tomorrow.  
Wait-shit-what was our summer homework for that? I don't think I did it.

~Annette


	2. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

Dear Skylar,

So I may have messed up.

Just a little.

So, you know how Prof Jackson always gets on my nerves, right? Well, I may have poured ink in his hat.

Needless to say he was not pleased. I’m not sure I’ll ever stop getting detention for that. By the way, thanks again for the transfiguration homework. There is no way forgetting it would've made a good start to the year.

On another note, Quidditch tryouts are Saturday. I think I might go. When are yours? Don’t you dare try to get out of it because I will haul you down there myself if you make me.

Have you seen that petition going round to take Binns off the staff? I dunno who started it, but you gotta sign it. I’m not sitting through another bloody semester of his droning. Honestly, no. I do like the subject, you know that, but Binns is just… _ugh_. Is there anyone who doesn't fall asleep in his class?

Also, Sky, Parker? Really? Of all the gals in this school you’re goin’ round with _her_? You, my dear cousin, have terrible, terrible tastes. Have you even noticed that Ravenclaw girl that’s over the moon for ya? Honestly, _Parker_ , I might have to slap you.

Anyways, as always, -Annette


	3. Why do I Keep Doing This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is me procrastinating from Nanowrimo. Yay.

So, sneaking into your common room was a bad idea.

Well. I didn't sneak, so much as ask that girl you set me up with who agreed that yeah, no, you are a fucking awful matchmaker.

Not the point.

Anyways,  _really?_

That, that was not a thing I have ever needed to see in my life.

So, as you are the younger one, and your mum sent me a howler when I asked her to deal with it, I am now stuck giving you this talk.

I do not care you are shagging Parker. (Well, I do, but that's 'cause Parker's a jerk.)

You do not shag your girlfriend in the middle of the common room, even if it's empty.

I hate you so very much.

-Annette

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you people for putting up with that butchery of words. This is my first work in this fandom, and it is awful. So for that, dear readers, I am sorry.


End file.
